Like Dreamers Do
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NARUSASU - CANON - LONG FIC YAOI E ETC
1. Prólogo

BETADA POR: Blanxe

_" – Doushite, nii-san?___

_- Eu queria testar minhas habilidades"___

_" – Meu irmãozinho tolo, se quiser me matar, me despreze, me odeie e viva uma vida miserável... Fuja, fuja... e agarre-se à vida. Então, um dia, quando você tiver os mesmos olhos que eu, venha até mim."__  
_  
~X~

O sol batia forte em Konoha. Começava mais um dia de verão e outra missão para o time 7.

O time 7 era composto por quatro integrantes, sendo: um jounin especial, Hatake Kakashi, como comandante do time; um jounin da ANBU, Sai; e dois genins, Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke, como subordinados.

Fazia um ano desde que a última turma da acadêmia ninja se formara. Sakura e Sasuke estavam nesta turma. Já Sai, era até um chunin, porém, sem pertencer a nenhum time, devido a morte do 'Han' antigo, num ataque repentino à Konoha

Os mais novos esperavam impacientemente seu sensei que, para variar um pouco, estava atrasado.

Sasuke revivia lembranças em sua mente, amargurando ainda mais seu âmago, mergulhado na tristeza por ter perdido o clã, assassinado pelo seu irmão mais velho há quatro anos.

"- Ser excelente não é tudo isso... Ser forte significa que você se tornará arrogante e egoísta. Mesmo que você nunca tivesse desejado isso..."

Realmente, ele não entendia o porquê do feito do irmão, já que sua família nunca demonstrara ódio por ele.

Mas, desde aquele dia, quem nutria ódio por Itachi, era ele mesmo – Sasuke - que jamais perdoaria o irmão por tal ação hedionda.

Sasuke não era o único que já provara das dores que a vida oferecia. Sai, atualmente com doze anos, aos seis sofrera o bastante para compreender o significado da dor.

Um menino sem emoções, porém forte. Como era órfão, ele e seu irmão postiço foram acolhidos pelo esquadrão da ANBU raiz, comandada por Danzou. Desde que adentraram na divisão de jounins, foram obrigados a deixar todos os empecilhos, como emoções, para trás, se dedicando apenas a vida de shinobi.

Sai nutria um grande amor pelo irmão de consideração, que morrera em sua frente. Ele não sabia exatamente o que sentir quando ele falecera, por motivo de doença. Desde então, passou a agir friamente. Até seu sorriso era duvidoso.

Muito quieto e pensativo, passava seu tempo livre desenhando. Não colocava nomes em suas pinturas. Pinturas geralmente expressam o sentimento do artista, mas as de Sai eram apenas um mero passatempo, que resultou num ninjutsu especial desenvolvido por ele.

Sakura, uma menina de longos cabelos róseos e magníficos orbes verdes, era a única que, realmente, não sabia o que era sofrer. Era somente uma garota comum e feliz. Tinha família, amigos e sentia uma enorme paixão, até então, não correspondida, por Sasuke.

Embora houvessem desavenças, eram um bom time, com boa formação de equipe. Regidos por Kakashi, raramente obtinham fracasso em missão. Com um bom professor, aprenderam que o trabalho em grupo era a base para o sucesso. Então, durante as tarefas, deixavam seus conflitos pessoais - infantis aos olhos de Kakashi - de lado e lutavam com tenacidade, chegando sempre ao objetivo da missão.

O dia estava sereno, com a luz do sol bloqueada pelas sombras das árvores e com uma leve brisa refrescando o calor da época do ano. Mesmo impacientes com a demora de seu professor, Sai, Sakura e Sasuke estavam calmos, parados numa ponte, próxima às fontes termais.

Sakura estava parada no primeiro degrau, já demonstrando irritação pelo atraso de Kakashi. Sai estava sentado no corrimão, desenhando com giz pastel em seu livro – objeto de extremo afeto, o qual ninguém podia tocar – silenciosamente. Sasuke encontrava-se parado em pé, de frente para os outros, deixando a retaguarda desprotegida na direção do bosque.

E foi nesse momento de distração, que o sobrevivente dos Uchiha sentiu um toque em seu ombro, não agressivo, mas que lhe provocara um certo arrepio, surpreendido pela rapidez e pelo chakra. Os outros nem notaram o homem que se aproximou de Sasuke, pronunciando seu nome, tranquilamente, como se o conhecesse.

- Sasuke? É você? – foi o que ouviu da sombra que escurecia sua frente.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 1

BETADA POR: Blanxe

" – Sasuke, é você?"

Num pulo, Sasuke se virou para o homem que chamara pelo seu nome. Era um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e bagunçados, com olhos azuis e serenos, vestindo um colete de jounin sobre um casaco laranja e preto e uma bandana da Vila da Folha. Este mesmo desconhecido mantinha uma expressão boba no rosto.

Não sabia ao certo, mas era uma face familiar. Não conseguia achar uma chave que abrisse a parte de sua memória onde estava escondida a lembrança daquele rosto.

- Sasuke, você não lembra de mim? Sou eu, o Naruto.

Naruto.

Sasuke ficou parado por uns instantes, raciocinando.

Esse nome sim, era conhecido por ele.

Mas não podia crer na imagem que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Era impossível. Inacreditável. Era... era ele mesmo.

- Na... ruto? – pronunciou, ainda confuso.

- Sim, Sasuke. Sou eu. Lembra de mim?

Mas é claro que ele se lembrava!

Ele era inesquecível!

Repentinamente, uma explosão de memórias surgira em seu interior, provocando-lhe arrepios jamais sentidos antes, trazendo de volta peças do seu passado não tão cruéis quanto as que revivera anteriormente, tornando seu olhar brilhante e intenso, algo que não ocorria desde o incidente com seus pais.

Sim, Sasuke também era um menino frio. Todavia, agora sua impassibilidade foi aquecida por apenas um toque. O toque daquele homem. O homem que não via fazia quatro anos, desde a morte de seus pais.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar no momento era como ele estava ali, parado a sua frente. Fazia tanto tempo... tantos anos...

- Como você cresceu! – Disse o loiro, agachando e sorrindo para Sasuke.

Ele... Por um momento, ele quase se deixou levar pelas emoções. Mas não podia, tinha que honrar a bandana que estava em sua testa. No entanto, estava feliz. Alegre por rever alguém que pensava que a vida tinha lhe tirado, assim como a família.

- He he… Fico feliz que você esteja bem! – disse o homem, mais uma vez, afagando o cabelo de Sasuke, ainda inerte.

Era incrível. Um sentimento nostálgico embrulhava seu estômago, tornando toda a angústia presa em sua garganta em um sentimento indescritível: uma mistura de felicidade e alívio. Algo que nunca pensara em sentir.

- Quem é esse aí? – a voz de Sakura interrompeu o raciocínio de Sasuke.

- Huh? – disse Naruto.

- Quem é você? – indagou, novamente, a menina.

- Ah, eu sou um amigo do Sasuke!

- Amigo do Sasuke-kun? Mas quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tenho 17! É que eu era amigo do...-

- Ele era amigo do meu irmão, Sakura. – disse Sasuke, despertando do silêncio.

Naruto ficou surpreso pelo fato de Sasuke falar de Itachi assim tão calmamente. Ele sabia do incidente, sabia que Itachi havia assassinado o clã Uchiha inteiro, assim como sabia do sofrimento de Sasuke.

- Ah, me desculpe a falta de educação – interrompeu. – Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, prazer. – apresentou-se, se virando para Sakura. – E você, bela menina de olhos verdes, quem é?

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura, prazer. – Sakura se espantara com a espontaneidade do homem a sua frente.

- E você mocinho? – Naruto se voltou para o menino que não tirara os olhos do papel até agora.

- Eu sou Sai. – disse, largando seu caderno e descendo do corrimão para cumprimentá-lo.

Naruto apenas respondeu com um sorriso. Sasuke ainda estava surpreso. Como ele aparecia assim, do nada?

- Naruto... O que faz aqui? Eu pensei que... -

- Ah, eu estive até agora numa missão. Só voltei agora e-

Numa nuvem de fumaça, surge Kakashi se desculpando pelo atraso.

- Yo! Eu me perdi nos caminhos da vida!

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! – gritou Naruto.

- Hã? Quem é? - Ignorando completamente os menores, Naruto vai até Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, sou eu, Naruto!

- Oh, Naruto! Há quanto tempo! Onde esteve?

- Estive numa missão... e nossa, Konoha está diferente...

- É mesmo... Mas o que te traz até aqui?

- Ah, eu sou um velho conhecido do Sasuke!

- Un... Só conhece ele dos meus alunos?

- EH? Sasuke, você é aluno do Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke nem se moveu. Não pode acreditar que o jovem que sumira da sua vida durante quatro anos, voltara e no meio da conversa, ele saía para dar atenção àquele indecente do seu professor.

- Sim. – foi o que respondeu.

Sasuke ainda especulava em sua mente o que faria alguém ficar numa missão durante quatro anos, e aparecer assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Mas Naruto, o que faz aqui? – Indagou Kakashi, novamente. – Veio só para ver o Sasuke?

- Não, eu estava a caminho da sala do Hokage para entregar-lhe o relatório da missão. E aí eu encontrei o Sasuke.

- Ah, bom... Então, vamos indo, já estamos muito atrasados.

- É, né? Por que será? – debochou Sakura.

- Foi bom te ver, Naruto! – despediu-se Kakashi, acenando com a mão e depois dando meia-volta, seguido por Sakura e Sai.

- Naruto... - pronunciou Sasuke, se virando para o mais velho – Você vai continuar aqui em Konoha, digo...

- Olha, Sasuke, que tal conversarmos sobre isso mais tarde? - propôs Naruto, abaixando-se mais uma vez. – Você sabe onde é minha casa, não sabe? É aquele apartamento mesmo.

- Un. – balbuciou.

- Então, por que não vai lá depois que terminar sua missão? Sei que deve estar se perguntando o porquê do meu sumiço, mas agora não dá tempo de esclarecer. Quando você voltar, acho que já terei limpado a minha casa, pode aparecer por lá. – disse, afagando novamente os fios negros da cabeleira de Sasuke – Ja nee!

Sasuke somente ficou parado, enquanto Naruto desaparecia na fumaça. Certamente, ele iria ao encontro de Naruto. O fato de ele ter desaparecido durante quatro anos lhe intrigava.

- SA-SU-KE-KUN!! –gritou Sakura.

O menino despertou do transe, pondo-se a correr para alcançar os demais integrantes do time. Sua dúvida ainda permanecia em sua mente, porém, não era hora de pensar nisso. Tinha uma missão para cumprir. Em breve, reencontraria Naruto.


End file.
